


Caught

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caught, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Hair-pulling, M/M, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: golly-god said:now to finish the grimecest Carl likes to hint at what he and Rick are doing trilogy, i believe we need Lori to actually walk in and see them fucking





	Caught

The longer it went on, the more risky they got. Rick fingering Carl underneath the table or Carl jerking Rick off as they drove around in his cop car. The idea of getting caught was what pulled it all together. Knowing someone could walk in and see Rick buried deep in his sons ass was beyond hot. It took a while, but slowly Rick would make more of the risky moves. Normally Carl would have to corner him in a public bathroom or guide Ricks hand between his legs, but Rick was getting better. He was more confident. 

Carl was pressed up against the wall of the kitchen. He was bent over the counter, but Rick decided to slam him against the wall half way through and tell Carl to be a good little boy while Rick gave him a pat down. Carl almost came right then and there from it. Rick seemed innocent, with his small smiles and stuttering, but Carl knew better. Once they were alone Rick was rough. Clawing at Carl and pinning him down. Pulling his hair and choking him. Carl was lucky he got Rick all to himself.

"Dad," Carl moaned, cheek pressed against the wall. His back was arched and his hips slightly pulled out so Rick could fuck into him easier. He slammed his hand against the wall and dug his nails into the paint, chipping it. "Mom's gonna be home soon.." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the wall, spreading his legs even more. "Please-" 

"Shut the hell up." Rick slipped his fingers into Carls mouth, fucking into him harder. "You and I both know you're dying for her to come in. You want her to see that the person replacing her is you." He kicked Carls legs apart and pulled his fingers out before slipping them back in, fucking Carls face wih his fingers. "You want your mom to know I rather be fucking you than her, slut." 

Carl moaned around Ricks fingers, pushing his ass back in time with Ricks thrusts. "Fuck.." He moaned, pulling away from Ricks fingers. He sucked on the tips of them to hold back moans as Rick continued to slap his ass. When a car door shut outside he froze, but Rick kept fucking into him more focused on filling his son with come than his wife finding out. "Dad, she's home, shes gonna see..." 

"Let her." He tangled a hand in Carls hair, pulling him back. His teeth scraped against Carls ear. "I'll make sure to tell her how slutty you are for me. Bending over and begging for me whenever we're alone." Rick buried his face in Carls neck. "Such a good slut for daddy." 

Carl nodded, reaching back and clawing at Ricks hips. "Harder." He moaned, closing his eyes tight. Rick knew he loved it. Carl loved the idea of walking in and seeing them. What he loved even more than that was the idea of her walking in and having to close her legs because the sight of them fucking was too hot. But that was unrealistic. "Fuck!" 

"Boys!" The front door swung open and heels began to click through the house. Lori shut the door and locked it, setting her bags down. "Where are you?" She checked the living room first, then Ricks office, then the dining room. "Boys! I know you can hear me.." 

Carl looked back at his dad, taking his hand and slipping his fingers into his mouth. Carl sucked on them like he was a child, moaning around them. Thankfully, the fingers muffled most of his moans, but the sound of skin slapping together wasn't as easily muted. Ricks thrusts only grew harder as Lori got closer. He bit Carls shoulder in order to stay silent, his free hand sliding down Carls body and jerking him off in time with his thrusts. 

"Bo-" Lori froze in the doorway when she saw Carl pinned up against the wall with Rick standing behind him. Clothes littered the kitchen floor but they were mostly Carls. Rick still had his shirt and pants on, his pants were just tucked beneath his ass. She gasped, stumbling back against the wall. This wasn't happening. Rick wasn't this type of man and Carl was not this type of boy. "Carl..." 

"Hi, mom..." Rick slipped his fingers out of Carls mouth, spit falling from his lips. "Oh fuck!" Carl threw his head back, his body hitting the wall with each thrust. "Right there, daddy, right there..." Carl guided Ricks hand to his hair. "Pull it, dad, the way you always do- shit.." Carl punched at the wall, grabbing Rick by the hem of his shirt and pulling him closer. "Fuck me, dad." 

"Rick." Lori walked towards them, her voice thick with anger. She stood a few feet away from Rick, but Carl could still see her out of the corner of his eye. Her angry scowl didn't match the light pink shirt and shoes to match that she wore. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Rick thrust again, moaning softly against the back of Carls neck. "Fuck, Carl..." he grabbed Carls hands and pinned them against the wall as he ground into Carls ass. "Not doing anything..." He held Carls wrists against the wall with one hand, slapping his ass with the other. He smiled at her. "Just taking care of my boy."

The motto Rick always said, family comes first, never made Lori feel so sick.


End file.
